World Instrument
by the bird of the chapel
Summary: [F/Z / Canon Divergence] Lelouch finds himself cast amid the Fourth Holy Grail War as he searches for the truth behind his missing memories, the altered history of the world, and the existence of the Servant Saber, who is most definitely his childhood friend, Kururugi Suzaku.


**Chapter 1: Two Names**

"Nunnally... Suza-" Air vanished from his lungs as did every will and strength he had to stand. "_-ku!_"

He crumpled onto the ground, bleeding to his death. Already, darkness consumed his vision and he couldn't speak nor hear anything anymore. He was scared. Frightened. Yet as his body tempted him to sleep, it seemed all too pleasant for him. To lose consciousness and be gone from the pain.

It was soft and his body ached. Breathing in, he moved his finger and realized he had been asleep and dreaming. When he opened his eyes, he registered the darkness of nightfall. He was lying on a bed in a room he didn't know.

He looked to the side and found a machine with graphs. Raising his hand to his mouth, he discovered a breathing mask. There was also an IV drip that he was connected to.

_The hospital?_

He looked to the other side and was startled to find a person, quietly staring through the window.

"Hey…" he feebly called out. His throat was fine, but he still felt drained of all energy.

The reaction he elicited from the person was obvious from the way their shoulders jumped. They turned around, saying nothing. He tried to make something from the person's face, but it was too dark.

Finally, they spoke. "How are you feeling?" It was a man, his voice soft and…familiar.

"Who are you?"

He was silent again. He turned to the side, looking at the floor.

"I don't think we know each other. I've never met you after all."

"Is that so?" But hearing the man's voice again was making him even more sure that he knew him. "You seem familiar… Besides, why else would you be here if we weren't related?"

The man reacted to the first bit. "I do?"

"Just from your voice. I feel like I've heard it before. Or that I've known it for a long time."

Though it was too dark to make out any of his features, he could sense that he made him contemplate.

He spoke again after some silence. "I would appreciate answers to get a hold on the current situations, but I don't want to give us away."

The man stepped toward his bed. "Tell me, do you have any enemy? Can you tell me what happened to you?" The man could tell how hesitant he was. "I know I haven't earned your trust yet, but believe me, I want to make sure you're safe."

"No, it's not that," he said hurriedly, trying to figure out what to say, trying to rack out his brain. His memories, piecing them together… "I…I don't know what happened. I don't – I don't remember anything. Not… Not even my name."

"I see." The man was thinking again.

"How about you? What do you know? Why are you here?"

"I'm the one who brought you here. When I came to be, I found you gravely hurt."

"When you came to be? What do you mean?"

The man hesitated. "I was unconscious. I don't know what happened either, but we were together."

"That…"

"Sounds very sketchy? I know. I can't say anything to defend myself, so I can only ask you to trust me. At least for now. I think whoever attacked you or both of us is close by. I can't really explain it, but I can feel their presence. They've been hanging around for the pass three hours."

Hearing this, he tried to sit up using his elbows. "The enemy that we know nothing of. They could be after us, and seeing as I'm injured, they could have a personal vendetta against me. But you never know. Maybe I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I can't leave you until I'm certain," declared the man resolutely. "But the fact that you don't remember anything either yet recognize my voice seem to say that this was no coincidence."

"I agree. So, what have you thought of?"

"I would like to use this opportunity to run away. They haven't made a move, but we can't stay put in a place where they can watch us."

So that was why he kept the lights off. "Do you know how many exits the building has? If it's been three hours, they would have secured those by now."

"We're not taking them. Since we're not family, they wouldn't let me see you, so I had to go through a different entrance."

"You can't be serious…"

But the man was already making his move, picking out the IV from his wrist. "I'm sorry I can't move you around more gently."

"You're carrying me?"

"How else are you going to move with that injury? Now's not the time to get embarrassed."

"Listen…" he said in annoyance. Did he really have to explain it? "You're not going to be able to move fast enough carrying a fully-grown man."

"Uh-huh." The man slipped his arms under his back and legs and lifted him with ease. The unexpectedness of it made it difficult for him not to flail in resistance. "You're not even old enough to be calling yourself a man yet."

_What?_

He craned his head to look past his chest and saw legs that were too short and feet that were too small. He didn't know his name, his age, yet he _thought_ he knew that he was _older_. Why had he assumed that?

His hands felt something interesting about the man.

_Robes? _Being so close, he could make out the rest of the man's garments. _A cloak? Wait, this is a kimono, isn't?_

Before he could ask, the man had them ready by the window. The wind rose at them from what must be twenty stories from the ground, biting cold through his hospital gown.

"Hold on tight," said the man.

Nodding, he reached for the man's neck and noticed his green eyes. With the light from outside, he saw his face for the first time. In an instant, he _knew_ him, like he was recognizing an old friend from the past.

"_Suzaku_?"

"Huh?" Suzaku blinked his green eyes, looking down at him.

"You're Suzaku!"

"You know me?"

"It's me – " His heart started pounding at the rush of familiar words that popped in his head upon recognizing Suzaku. "My name is Lelouch!"

"Lelouch…" Suzaku tried the name with his tongue. He frowned and looked apologetically at Lelouch. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize that name at all."

_Did I mistake him for someone else?_ But Suzaku's face and voice – he just knew them.

"But you're definitely Suzaku, right?"

Suzaku looked like he wanted to look away. "Suzaku as in…my name?"

"That can't be – _you don't remember_?"

"I didn't want to worry you…"

What the hell happened? Lelouch's own memories were still very hazy but seeing Suzaku's face was apparently enough to jerk a couple of things out in the light.

"Let's save this for another time. Let's go, Suzaku."

Suzaku didn't move. He was staring at Lelouch with a strange face.

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch, tilting his head up.

"Well, it's just that we're not even sure I'm the same Suzaku you know, but you're already putting so much faith in the idea."

"You're definitely Suzaku."

"You didn't know your name a minute ago."

"Granted, I only met you when we were children, but I'm sure of it."

Suzaku's eyebrows contorted to a deep, confused frown. "When we were…" He sighed. "All right. I'll think about getting away from our suspect for now. But at least we have something to call each other. Ready, Lelouch?"

Lelouch didn't know what Suzaku was planning by jumping from a building, but he had no reason to doubt him. Suzaku didn't remember him. He didn't know his own name and perhaps his past was unknown to him too. But this was still Suzaku. Even though they only spent a bit of their childhood together, it felt like he knew him longer than that.

Now of all times when he was lacking information and apparently being hounded by an unknown enemy, for Suzaku to be his companion could only be a sign.

He trusted him no matter what. His best friend.

"Let's go."

* * *

When Suzaku leaped from the window, the windowsill was crushed underneath his feet. They soared across buildings as if they were propelled by jets. Lelouch got a first look of the bright city they were in.

"Suzaku, are we in Japan?"

Suzaku landed on the rooftop with grace and, without stopping, made his way for the next.

"I think so," he replied, his eyes vigilant now that they were outside.

"So you remember Japan then," observed Lelouch.

"I know it for some reason," confirmed Suzaku, leaping, the cape behind him buffering against the wind. "But I don't have memories of it."

"How about your clothes?"

"It's a kimono. I woke up in them."

After dropping to the next spot, Suzaku broke into a faster sprint. Lelouch had to tighten his hold around Suzaku to keep himself from falling.

"They noticed us leaving. We're being followed!"

Lelouch clicked his tongue. Neither of them had information about the city. They might as well be charging in the dark.

"Any chance you can take them head-on?"

"I don't know if I would be able to protect you at the same time – sorry."

Lelouch clenched his fist. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing, Suzaku." Even if the enemy were only after Suzaku alone, Lelouch was a clear liability to him. Just imagining that this was how the scenario before their amnesia occurred played out frustrated him.

"We can't keep running away from an enemy we can't see. Head for the most crowded area. With people around, we can make a quick escape once we've ascertained who our enemy is."

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, but I can't agree to your plan. I already let you get hurt. I can't involve others."

"What are you blabbering about?" exclaimed Lelouch. "Don't take responsibility for no good reason. I'm the one who—"

Suzaku gained even more speed that Lelouch could feel the wind tearing his face. Squinting his eyes to see where they were going, Lelouch saw the docks at the distance. Suzaku was doing the exact opposite of what Lelouch said.

"Are you fighting them?"

"I hope not," said Suzaku. "Maybe if we talk to them, I wouldn't have to. I'd like to ask if they could leave you alone at least."

_What a naïve and foolish idea_. But Lelouch had to begrudgingly accept that it was one of the better options to consider. The enemy left them alone while he was unconscious. Their motivation might not be hostile, but it was too optimistic of a thought.

They dropped in the middle of lined containers, standing right in the open. With the sea so close, the air was even colder, freezing Lelouch. Suzaku took notice, unbuttoning his cape and wrapping them around Lelouch's small frame.

"Stay close to me no matter what."

What Suzaku should be saying was, "Run away and don't look back." But with his injury, Lelouch wasn't going anywhere.

Suzaku held his hand out. From his palm, the handle of a sword materialized, the energy flowing up to form the blade of a sword.

_That's a katana_, noted Lelouch, gripping the cape on his shoulders.

Suzaku had his other hand out protectively in front of Lelouch, ready to swipe him away from danger. They waited, not knowing where the enemy was going to come and if they were going to immediately strike.

It was Suzaku's stance that signaled Lelouch the enemy had caught up. He didn't see them bounding from the sky like Suzaku. They appeared right before their eyes from a glitter of golden dust.

"Saber, huh. From the speed you were moving in, I would have thought you were Assassin."

The figure materialized the way Suzaku's katana did. As their form became more distinct, so did their unearthly voice that seemed to speak from directly to their minds to something that was in the physical realm. Walking toward them was a handsome man – a warrior from his muscular form – wielding two spears.

"But for a Saber to be taking a hostage… What kind of Heroic Spirit are you? Are you that uncertain of your skill with the sword?"

Suzaku's head must be running with the same thoughts as him. He couldn't have Suzaku being distracted. If they were going to talk, then it was best for Suzaku to focus on staying guard.

"Hostage?" said Lelouch, no way near as to appearing formidable in his state. "You're misunderstanding. On that contrary, it's your persistent presence that has been troublesome."

The warrior frowned deeply. "Has your Master gone mad? Placing hypnosis on a civilian!" He lowered into a stance, clearly indignant. "On a _child_!"

"Are you responsible for attacking Lelouch?" Suzaku went straight to the point, calm. The attitude struck the warrior odd.

"I don't know any person of that name."

"This boy behind me – are you after him?"

The warrior scowled. "Of course not. And I would find it hard to believe that he's your Master. But if such a cruel fate was truly placed on him…" He struck one of his spears out. "… Then you better fight with everything you have to protect him, Saber."

"That's a relief. Lelouch and I are unrelated, so that means you're only after me. Very well." Suzaku stepped forward. "With this, I'll be able to fight without worrying."

"Oh?" A smile crept on the warrior's lips. "Are you saying you never had any fear for my spears?"

"I've never fought an opponent using spears before," admitted Suzaku. "It may be a bit of a challenge."

"A bit." The warrior shook his head, not taking offense. "You're an odd sword-user to lack this much experience. To be honest, there's a lot I want to ask after seeing your sword and attire up close. But I'm certain I'll be more satisfied with the answers I'll discover from a clash with you."

Suzaku and the warrior gauged each other.

"Well then," said the warrior. "If you prefer to stand idle, then the first strike will be mine!"


End file.
